Perfect
by Arminia
Summary: Ashley takes a chance, and it ends in a perfect ending. Reid/Seaver One-Shot!


**A/N: I couldn't help it, I had to write more Reid/Seaver after they kept showing episodes with Seaver on tv! **

**Sorry if it's sucky, this all just came off the top of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When Ashley first met Spencer Reid, she thought of him as weird but interesting at the same time. She remembered listening as he talked about other serial killers, then it hit her that maybe he could tell her about her father. It was something Ashley had to know, she wasn't a child anymore and if people were going to hate her 'cause of her father, didn't she have a right to know the full reason why and have it not be sugar coated like some kid?

Once Ashley failed at getting information the first time from Reid, she wasn't sure what to do seeing as she wouldn't see him ever again. But then an opportunity came to be on the team, if even for a short time and she took it. Not only to continue to try and get Reid to tell her, but to work on the top BAU team that she had grown to like and respect, they saved her life after all even when it was her stupid mistake in the first place.

After a week on the team, Ashley finally approached Reid again. It took a little convincing but he finally agreed to tell her. After work, she went with him to his apartment and they sat on his couch while Reid told her everything he knew about her father, making sure to ask if she wanted him to continue in between.

Ashley raced to his bathroom to puke after he was finished.

Reid ran after her and held her hair back, stuttering out apology after apology. Once Ashley was done, she accepted the cup of mouthwash Reid handed her, after she washed her mouth she looked at him and suddenly she felt her breath catch.

Ashley almost puked again from the sudden feeling in her stomach as if small people were doing cartwheels in there.

He had the sunlight from the setting sun behind him coming from a living room window, Ashley stared at how it seemed to make him almost glow. Then there was the look he was giving her, he was staring at her with a certain level of concern that gave her chills.

How could she not notice before how handsome and perfect Spencer Reid was?...And was she really thinking all this about the guy she had just puked in front of?

It was after that night when Ashley found herself calling him Spencer in her head, and found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

One day she even discreetly asked Morgan if Spencer had a girlfriend. Morgan had grinned at her and explained how he didn't think his 'Pretty Boy' ever had a girlfriend but was excited to tell her all about this actress from LA that he had kissed in her pool, then some bartender named Austin, Morgan seemed real proud about her. Ashley tried not to be jealous...at least in front of Morgan. When she was home however, she found herself strangely not liking the two women.

Ashley was thrown from her thoughts by the sound of laughter, his laughter. Sitting at her desk, she watched as he laughed with Emily in the break room. Ashley felt her stomach in knots at hearing him laugh, the smile he had on his face made it hard not to smile herself.

Suddenly there was a chuckle behind her.

Jumping in her seat, Ashley turned to see an amused Penelope Garcia standing behind her.

"You have it bad, Sweetcheeks."

"W-What are you talking about?" Ashley let out a nervous laugh.

"I noticed you staring at our Genius. Don't even deny it Blondie! I know you have it bad for him."

"And If i do?..." Ashley took a quick glance to make sure no one was around, to make sure Spencer was still in the break room.

"Ask him out. Our Boy Genius certainly wouldn't make the first move."

"I can't just ask him out Garcia! He doesn't even like me!" She stared at the redhead in disbelief.

"I know for a fact he thinks you're pretty, and he's always been a sucker blondes." Garcia gave her a wink before walking away.

Ashley groaned and banged her head on her desk, not caring about the stares she received.

But she couldn't deny the fact a small part of her was suddenly thankful that she was a blonde.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Hey, Reid!" Ashley walked a little faster to catch up with Spencer as he was walking towards the elevators, the other members of the team had already left.

"Seaver? I thought you left with the others?" He stared at her confused. Truth was, she had pretended she was leaving with the others but had told them she 'forgot' something at her desk and told them to leave without her. Then she waited for Spencer to leave, she tried not to feel like a weird creep.

"No, I remembered I had to do something before I left. Can I um ask you something?" She asked him once they stepped in the elevator.

"Sure, it's not about your father again is it?" He asked nervously, Ashley quickly told him it wasn't.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked quickly, looking at the closed elevator doors when she felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

"N-No, not really. W-Why?"

"Would you um, want to see a movie?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "T-Together?"

"Yeah, I mean if that's alright with you."

As they walked out of the elevator, Ashley turned to see Spencer smiling at her, "Sure."

Knowing Spencer didn't have his car, Ashley led the way to her car.

"Is it okay if we see a horror movie?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow when he gave her a slight shocked look.

"After everything we see at work, you want to watch a horror movie?"

Ashley gave him a look, "Of course, it's the best type of movies!"

Spencer let out a small chuckle and shook his head at her, "Only you Seaver, only you."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she could barely contain her squeals of happiness when he laughed.

Oh, man. He was turning her into such a girl.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

After the movie, they walked in the dark back to her car, bumping into each other as they walked.

"Well that was a waste of money."

"It's a good thing I paid then, isn't it?" He told her, bumping into her on purpose.

"I could have paid!"

"I'm a gentleman!"

"But I asked you out!"

They went back and forth until they reached her car, their conversation ended. The ride to Spencer's apartment was silent but it was a comfortable silence.

Once they reached his apartment, Ashley felt sad that the night was ending.

"We should go out again sometime." She heard him say, she turned to him shocked.

Did he just ask her out himself?

"I-I mean if you wanted to." He stuttered out, quickly looking away from her.

"I would love to."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was a month later and they hadn't gone out again together alone. Sure they went out with the team but never alone.

They had just finished another case and were on the plane heading back home. Ashley knew this wasn't a normal case for Spencer. She found herself glancing at him sleeping on one of the couches on the plane.

Ashley knew he had some connection with Sammy Sparks, an autistic boy from the case. She wasn't there to see them two together much, but she seen enough to know one thing. Spencer would be an amazing dad one day.

Feeling someone watching her, she turned to see Morgan watching her. For once she didn't care that she was caught staring, she just gave Morgan a smile and looked back at Spencer. She couldn't get the images of him and Sammy out of her head.

Not long after Ashley had got home, something kept bugging her about Spencer. Frustrated, she grabbed her car keys and ran out of her apartment to her car, driving to Spencer's apartment as quick as she could without getting a ticket.

Reaching his apartment building, she jumped out of the car and walked into the building and up the stairs. When she reached his floor, Ashley could hear what sounded like someone playing the piano and as she walked to Spencer's apartment door, she realized it was the song Sammy had played.

Ashley bit her lip, should she leave or do what she came here for?

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door before she could change her mind completely. She heard the music stop and someone walking to the door. Spencer opened the door slowly.

Ashley felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed Spencer was surprisingly not in one of his sweater vests, but was wearing a purple t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Ashley tried not to notice how low on his hips the sweatpants seemed to be.

"Seaver?" Ashley bit her lip again before looking him in the eyes.

"Call me Ashley."

Without letting him respond, Ashley put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face towards her. As their lips touched, Ashley felt something she never felt before when she had kissed other guys. Butterflies. Fireworks. All the typical cliches you read about in those romance books.

Ashley tried to stop herself from pulling away just to let out a cheer when Spencer started kissing her back after getting over his shock. She lifted her other hand to his neck, tangling her hand in his short hair as Spencer's hands gripped her waist.

Ashley embarrassingly let out a whimper of disappointment when Spencer pulled away.

"We probably shouldn't be making out in the hallway." He mumbled against her lips.

Without pulling away, Spencer pulled her into his apartment and taking one hand off her waist, he shut the door. Ashley felt her back hit the now closed door.

"What happened to shy and nervous Spencer Reid?" Ashley joked once there was no space left between them.

Spencer laughed softly, "When the girl you've thought was beautiful since the moment you saw her, and the girl you developed feelings for kisses you, you just react." Spencer lifted one hand to her cheek, "I'll be back to stuttering and blushing when the team finds out and starts their teasing."

"Good. I find it oddly attractive."

Grinning at her, he pressed his lips back to hers.

Ashley felt her insides melt as they stumbled towards the couch and Spencer whispered _beautiful_ against her lips.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When they returned to work that Monday, Ashley couldn't stop smiling. Spencer also kept smiling but blushed and turned away when Ashley caught him smiling or staring at her. A couple of times she had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

It was like high school all over again, and Ashley found herself enjoying every minute of it.

Now standing in the break room, she poured fresh coffee into her coffee mug.

"Hey."

Ashley jumped and turned to see Emily watching her, a weird look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Pouring what she needed in her coffee, she took a long sip. She had spent the rest of the weekend with Spencer, and she was tired. Tired but happy.

"Is something going on with you and Reid?"

Looking at Emily in shock, Ashley choked on her coffee. "What makes you say that?"

"Let's see...the blushing, giggling, smiles. Need I go on?" Emily grinned at her, raising an eyebrow as if telling her to just try and deny it.

"No, no I got it." Laughing nervously, Ashley tightened her hand around her mug. "But I still refuse to answer!"

Quickly walking by Emily, Ashley walked fast to her desk and out of the break room.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily watched her walk quickly back to her desk, Emily paid extra attention at the way Reid looked up and smiled at her, and she smiled back. They held eye contact longer than normal.

As she watched them, Emily turned back to the 'conversation' she had with Doyle the night they got back from the Sparks case, when he made sure she knew that he had people watching her team.

"_How about Dr. Reid and Agent Seaver who stumbled into Dr. Reid's apartment and are spending the night together?" _

At first Emily didn't believe him completely on that, but Doyle had no reason to lie. But her first glance of them together when she walked into work this morning proved that Doyle was right.

Protecting the team was her main priority, and she knew it wouldn't end well for her.

She was glad they would have each other to lean on when things went south.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley woke up and looked around the room confused. Looking at the empty side of the bed next to her, Ashley quietly got up and slipped on her slippers on her way to the living room.

Sitting on the couch was Spencer, his face in his hands. Ashley quickly whipped away the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Spencer." She whispered, sitting down beside him.

"Sorry." He choked out through his tears.

Wrapping her arm around him, she pulled him towards him until he wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder as he sobbed.

Ashley felt her own tears fall as she slowly rubbed his back.

"I miss her."

"I know Spencer. I miss her too." She whispered.

They sat on the couch clinging to each other crying until they both fell asleep exhausted.

It had been a week since Emily's death.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Emily!" Shouted Ashley once she spotted their friend and former teammate.

Emily walked over to them, letting Ashley practically jump on her for a hug.

"I thought you said that you couldn't make it!" Ashley playfully smacked her arm.

"I got lucky, I guess."

"Well come on! Spencer will be happy that you're here."

Ashley dragged Emily over to where Spencer was talking with Morgan.

"Hey, look who it is!" Morgan said once he spotted them.

Spencer turned around and grinned when he saw them, "Emily!"

Ashley smiled as she watched them hug. When they pulled away, Emily hugged Morgan and Spencer walked over to her and Ashley slipped her hand into his.

"Awww you guys are too cute."

Ashley laughed feeling a slight blush on her cheeks, she looked at Spencer to see his cheeks always red while he glared at Emily.

"I'm glad you were able to come to at least the reception."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." She told them, turning around when someone else yelled her name. Waving to them, she walked over to Garcia, Morgan following after he sent them a wink and a grin.

"So how does it feel to finally be Ashley Reid?"

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Ashley threw back at her husband.

"Right now, it feels like I'm the happiest man on earth."

Feeling herself blush, Ashley buried her face in his chest while he laughed.

'_Ashley Reid sounds perfect.' _She found herself thinking later that night when they were waving goodbye to their friends as they headed off to their honeymoon.

**A/N: Excuse the horribleness of this one-shot! **

**Review if you want :)**


End file.
